Reflection
by draco's annie
Summary: A small window into the home of Harry and Draco. Originally written for a challenge at dracoharry100


A rustle of keys, a click as the door was unlocked and a slight creek when it was opened by a dark figure. The figure stepped into the dimly lit house, closing the door behind them and placed their keys on the table beside the door. They shrugged off their weather-proof robe and hang it on the stand next to the table.

The figure walked down the hall towards an open door. Upon entering the room they see a blonde-haired figure curled up on the couch, a book lying open on the floor and a fire burning low in the fire place in the wall opposite.

Harry walked over and placed a soft kiss on Draco's cheek before gently picking him up, so as not to wake him and carried him to their bed. He pulled back the covers and tucked Draco safely inside. He change out of his work robes into his pyjamas and then slid in beside Draco, wrapping a protective arm around the other man's waist before letting his heavy head hit the pillow.

It had been a long day. He wasn't surprised that Draco had fallen asleep waiting for him to come home. It was nearly midnight after all. Harry tried not to think about the days work, instead choosing to concentrate on the man sleeping soundly beside him. On Draco's slow, even breathing as he slept. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to the soothing sound of Draco's breathing.

--

Draco was first to wake the next morning. Without opening his eyes he knew he was no longer on the couch, though he didn't remember going to bed. He also knew that Harry was lying next to him due to the familiar warmth of the other man, the arm around his waist and the leg draped across his own. He smiled to himself. "How did we end up here?"

"Hmmm…what's that Draco?" Harry mumbled sleepily into Draco's shoulder.

"Never mind, love. Go back to sleep." He turned to face Harry, placing his own arm around his better half before letting himself be taken by sleep once again.

--

Later that same morning, Draco was to be found back on the couch with the book that had fallen on the floor the previous evening. Harry was in the kitchen preparing brunch (as they had slept right through breakfast) for them both. As he cooked, he thought of the jumbled mixed of words his sleeping head thought it had heard earlier that morning.

"Draco, food's ready" he called as he transferred the eggs to their plates with the rest of the food. He placed the plates opposite each other and sat down in his usual spot as Draco walked in from the lounge carrying the book he was reading which he couldn't seem to put down.

Draco sat, eating and reading in silence. Harry was still thoughtful as he ate and watched Draco.

"Draco," Harry started cautiously.

"Yes Harry," came the blonde's answer from behind his book.

"What was it that you said earlier?"

"When?" Draco asked finally looking up from his book.

"While we were still half asleep this morning… in bed."

"Oh, that… It was nothing. Forget about it." And he went back to reading his book.

"No," Harry said stubbornly. "I want to know."

"Didn't I just say it was nothing?"

"Yes, you did--"

"Well then, forget about it."

"If its nothing, then why wont you tell me?" Harry questioned, starting to get a little annoyed.

Draco sighed. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope," Harry said grinning at Draco's sign of defeat.

"Fine. I asked how did we end up here? Happy?"

"Quite." Harry grinned again and then frowned as he thought about the question. "Well, wasn't it obvious that I moved you from sleeping on the couch to our room after I got home. I mean, it's not the first time you have fallen asleep--"

"No, that's not what I meant," Draco corrected.

Harry's frown deepened. "What did you mean?"

"I meant the two of us… together. Lovers. Living together. It's all happened so fast, it hardly seems real."

"But it _is_ real." Draco could hear the worry in Harry's voice.

He lay the book and his fork on the table. He stood, pushing the chair back as he did so and leaned across the table. Placing one hand in the middle for balance, Draco grabbed Harry's shirt roughly in his free hand, pulling the man up off his seat and towards him so he could capture the lips he loved so much in a _very_ reassuring kiss.

When Draco finally pulled away he sat back down, picking up his fork and book and acted as if nothing had happened. Seconds after he had settled back down Harry was still standing leaning half way across the table, a little shell shocked by Draco's actions. A few more seconds went by and Draco looked up from his book at Harry's frozen figure.

"You can sit down now"

Draco's voice snapped Harry out of his trance. He closed his mouth, shook his head and sat back in his seat. He didn't take his eyes off Draco though. His mind went back to the night before when he had found Draco asleep. He remembered the first time he realised he loved the man in front of him. The first time they had kissed. Those days did not feel years behind them even though they were. They had both grown so much in what seemed like such a short space of time.

"What?"

Harry blinked at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Do I have egg on my face or something?"

"No, no…"

"Then stop starring and eat, will you." Draco pulled out his wand and shot a warming spell at Harry's food before finishing off the last of his own and burying his head back in his book.

Harry smiled at the oblivious Draco, then picked up his cutlery and began to eat again.


End file.
